


5 nights at fucking's

by abearinahamtilonsuit, songs_for_sentences



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M, Multi, hot af, i love tasting teh grapferuit, jill steincraft, ted steyer hates art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abearinahamtilonsuit/pseuds/abearinahamtilonsuit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/songs_for_sentences/pseuds/songs_for_sentences
Summary: PRePareerueghuefhgiufhdhgkjdfhgkjdfhgjkhdfgit's gonna be wildand ur defgonnacreamurpantsps songs_for_sentences helped write thisssss <3 <3 <3;););)
Relationships: Chica/Freddy Fazbear, chica/OC, chica/freddy fazbear/oc :)), freddy fazebear/OC
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	5 nights at fucking's

sO once wehuivh wav asiodhoi aofijew093rut5t4go AND THEN, buttZES.

at freedy, foozba’rs pisa, i was a ma n, a man with a porpuse,and love kburning in his jeans. mYe intesinal stomacc feel all weird becus i did nt git fiud.

so i decided. to look for some pissa.

Ebut THERE BEE a de-ceitful glare in teh window, yt where FReddy lurkss. frito is a big secy bear, with lots of thick lucshus chest haiir. 

his teef are, green

There are menny teeth

Teeth can do a lot when kussing

(i have a normal amount of teeth btw)

he bats his eyelishes at me animatronicaly. “cum get som pizzzza,” hr hisses througfgh his many teetfh.

I was scaWeD so i puppd mself. “Uuou got some...piss?” i asked optimistacally.

Me wear ithis clofhts  
Butt freidy was undestaunding and hr, let 

So hw was li,e rellll.llly noyce

“feddy,” i say ti him. “take off ,that fursuit i want to see wats undertneatj ;)” i announsed winkin lyke ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D bcaous i aM SMOOOOOEOTHOIE

“okay buy uou...havve to tae off yours to” sais fed.  
‘BUT YOUL SEE MA PUPP”i whaled  
“that makts,it better”  
“ooookkk. but like dont ju’dge.” i take off my skllin and blood floods tghe fredyes restaurant

“IM NOT INTO BLOID!!!!” 

“hows this worse than pup”  
(p.s. sory it this are weerd butt it happend that waiy)

“Pu it back .n.”

“no i want to hav seds with you“ ann i kep winkin like a ded racoon shung oer a sholder

chica (the gril 1) show up and she wisphers I LOVSE SEFS and ie say eokay eih\let’s have setfs

iodfu894utiojeskjOSOUFHJOIAUOh asufo9ejwnlf

Baucse i was bord

Andosd freedy wasi liek okay feinf well if there doing it then  
so we all had piled of, sev it was funsmses adno itry had a BIIIIIIIIUG arboretum.


End file.
